


On The Ice

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [22]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hockey, Ice Cream, Ice Skating, Implied jomike, Nonbinary Albert DaSilva, Other, figure skating, race is dumb idiot but i love he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Race plays hockey and Albert figure skates. A match made in Heaven.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, JoJo/Mike (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Kudos: 12





	On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i posted a lot today, school starts tomorrow

Race had gone to the ice rink with Jojo to play a friendly game of hockey, what he wasn't expecting when he got there was this figure skating ginger bitch having the ice all to himself.

"Hey, whatcha starin at? We gonna play or no?" Jojo nudged Race's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah, we're gonna play. There's just someone on the ice." Race gestured to the redhead in the rink.

"We can always ask 'em to play with us. Y'know that right? Now hurry up and get your damn skates on."

"I'm goin, I'm goin!" Race raised his hands in mock surrender.

The two made their way to the ice and once they were out there, Race skated over to the redhead.

"Hey!" He greeted, "Me and my friend Jojo over there, we were gonna play some hockey, wanna join us?"

"Oh I can't-" They stammered.

"Sure you can, we'll teach you!"

"I don't, even know you?" They avoided eye contact with Race.

"Well I'm Race, 'n that's Jojo!" Race waved his arms in Jojo's general direction.

"What're your pronouns!?" Jojo called from across the ice. "I use they/them by the way!"

Their face lit up at Jojo's statement, "I'm Albert, I also use they/them!"

"Cool! Can I use man and bro as slang?" Race asked after being informed of Albert's pronouns.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Cool! Jojo and I will teach you all about hockey, now c'mon!"

Race grabbed Albert's hand and dragged them over to where Jojo was waiting.

Two weeks later, the three are back at the rink, but this time Albert brought their friend Mike so that the two could teach Race and Jojo some simple moves.

"No Race, trust me- No just lift-"

"I'm gonna fall!"

"You're not gonna fall. Lift your right leg."

"I can't!"

"I will catch you if you fall, lif-"

"No!"

"Lift your fucking leg oh my god."

"I'm not gonna!"

"Mike!" Albert turned and called Mike over since Race was being a little piss baby about skating on one leg.

"Mike and I are both going to spot you. Now lift your motherfucking leg."

Race hesitantly lifted his leg off the ice as Albert and Mike both held him up. Jojo watched as Mike and Albert carefully moved Race a couple feet. They held back a laugh as Race got embarrassed over his own behavior.

One month after they first met, Race was watching a competition that Albert had been selected to participate in. Did he ever think that he'd be watching competitive ice skating? No. Does he like it? Surprisingly, he does.

He watched as Albert flew around the ice with the beauty and grace of a swan. He was mesmerized as he focused on Albert's fluid movements, transfixed by the way they landed all of their jumps perfectly. It was a winning performance in Race's opinion. But it was good enough for third in the judges' opinions.

"You did so good!" Race said to Albert after meeting up with them after the competition.

Albert rolled their eyes and adjusted their bag on their shoulder, "I got third."

"So? That was still a phenomenal performance!"

"Eh." Albert shrugged and made their way out to the parking lot. Race rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up with Albert.

Now three days later, Albert returned the favor and went to one of Race's hockey games. Now they didn't understand the rules but Race decked someone so they cheered him on.

Race had to sit in the penalty box but when he was back out on the ice, Albert was cheering him on.

Race scored one goal but his team still lost. Albert was still happy to congratulate him after the game. Race kinda just smiled shyly and brushed off the compliments.

"Ice cream?" Albert suggested out of the blue.

"I, uh, I mean, yeah! Sure!" Race seemed a little startled by the question. His face flushed red with embarrassment.

When they had gotten their ice cream, they ate in silence for a few moments before Albert spoke up.

"This is gonna sound stupid and sappy, but, ah fuck. The first time I saw you I was like, 'holy fuck, hot dude incoming.'"

Race opened his mouth to say something but Albert shushed him. "I got to know you well, and even though it's been a month. I really, really like you. Like, shit- I'm asking you to go out with me."

Race sat there for a moment, stunned, before he remembered he needs to respond. "Holt fuck, um, yeah! I'll go out with you! Shit I'm just really awkward, that's my bad."

Albert sat back and donned a huge, dumb grin on their face. They have a boyfriend. That's something they never thought they'd be able to say.


End file.
